1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to products for restricting the flow of airborne contaminants into a nasal passage by creating an electrostatic field of increased charge in an area about the nasal passage. This prevents or reduces the inflow of airborne contaminants to the nasal passage.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,488 describes a method for restricting the flow of airborne contaminants into a nasal passage. It involves creating an electrostatic field in an area near a human nasal passage. The electrostatic field may either repel or attract airborne contaminants or both. The method involves applying a topical application having a plurality of masses of one or more electrostatic materials, and a carrier having the plurality of masses dispersed therein. The masses have an average cross sectional area of about one square millimeter to about 50,000 square millimeters, and are of sufficient charge to create an electrostatic field which will prevent at least some airborne contaminants from passing into a human nasal passage. The topical application may be in the form of a solution, a semisolid, a solid, a spray solution or a vaporizable solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,481 describes a product and method for restricting the flow of airborne contaminants into a nasal passage. It involves creating an electrostatic field in an area near a nasal passage. The electrostatic field may either repel or attract airborne contaminants or both. The product may take the form of a plurality of masses of one or more electrostatic materials, the masses have an average cross sectional area of about one square millimeter to about 50,000 square millimeters, the mass being of sufficient charge to create an electrostatic field which will prevent at least some airborne contaminants from passing into a nasal passage. There is also a carrier material with the plurality of masses dispersed therein. The product may be a topical solution, a semi solid, a solid, a spray solution or a vaporizable solution. Alternatively, it may be in a form which includes a substance for the carrier and, in one preferred embodiment, the substrate would be an adhesive material such as a bandage.
The aforesaid references describe various methods and products for restricting airborne contaminant flow to the nasal passage area utilizing the suggested formulae described therein. It has now been discovered that utilization of at least 10% of one specific active electrostatically charged polymer provides significantly increased charge density and efficacy as compared to other electrostatic polymers at lower, the same or higher concentrations than the present invention levels of the poly (dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride). For this reason, notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.